


Sweet Tooth For You

by WinterWandering



Category: Cryp07
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24074281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterWandering/pseuds/WinterWandering
Summary: Momman hoped he'd say yesTitle from Cavetown
Relationships: Levi | Cryp07 & Lucer | Cryp07, Levi | Cryp07/ Momman | Cryp07
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Sweet Tooth For You

Momman laughed, setting up the last of the decorations. (Phelgor had helped.)  
“Hey Levi? Can you come in here for a minute?”  
His boyfriend lent against the wall, his gaze on Momman’s. “You’ve been keeping me out of the room for ages darling- Oh.”   
Greed had bent down on one knee, pulling out a small black box. (He was really doing this). "You are the light of my life. I don't know what I'd do without you. You keep me sane when I see Modeus. Envy- Levi. Will you marry me?”   
Levi laughed, and hugged Momman tightly. "Of course! But uh...Momman?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Did you steal the ring?"  
He didn't respond, instead putting the ring on Levi's finger. It was gold, with small emeralds embedded in it.   
"Momman!" Levi shouted, hitting him gently.  
"What did I do?"   
"You stole."  
Momman shrugged, kissing Levi's cheek. "Yeah, for you."  
"Darling you can't steal."  
"I...stole it for you though."  
"That's still not okay sweetheart." Levi sighed. "...but...thanks."   
"Love you."  
"Love you too." 

-

"I hope you know I threatened Greed cub." (Momman was terrified and swore to never hurt Levi. Lucer was happy.)  
"Lulu...why?"   
Pride's eyes flashed. "I'm quite proud of you and I don't want you hurt."  
Levi shuffled his feet, and darted forwards quickly, hugging Lucer. "Thank you."  
"It's no problem songbird." The lioness patted his head gently. "Now, go back to your fianće."   
Levi darted off just as fast, leaving Lucer in deep thought.


End file.
